


Lonely Without You

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Prompted Works [7]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Loneliness, Short, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: The reader is missing Dark





	Lonely Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: May I request another Dark x Reader where reader is lonely and just wants to cuddle all day?

Empty, the house felt so empty and it made my stomach lurch as my eyes scanned the room as if they were subconsciously scanning for something or someone. Anyone, really. Being the only person in such a large house, being stuck with the silence that seemed to scream at me, was extremely uncomfortable. My feet carried me across the polished wooden floors and into a dark office. The large blazer wrapped around me like a blanket fluttering softly as I made my way further into the room. The room matched the person who used it, it was lacking colour aside from the little trinkets and things that lined the shelves, it was rather spacious, neat and everything was put in place where it was deemed to fit best and it could be considered cold and off putting if it wasn’t for those little trinkets, the bits of life that were given. Pictures, tiny geodes, and other assorted decorations that he claimed to dislike or look annoyed with after receiving but he always had a small smile on his face as he was trying to find where to put it. One of his favourite things, though he’d never admit it, was a group picture of the people he worked with, himself and I. He still enjoyed connecting with people despite what his friend did to him. 

My fingers gently brushed against the picture, where his face was. Heart aching as I began to recall how busy he had been as of late, work that was far too important to put to the side had often left him sleeping in his other office that was located in the company building. Even though he claimed he never needed to sleep again, not after he was asleep for so long. Liar. A chuckle left me as I turned to look at the other end of the room, at the desk where I could envision him typing away or doodling in a notebook about how to get his revenge. Dark was interesting, claiming to be far more dangerous and horrendous that he actually was or at least how he’d be around me. No matter what he said though, it didn’t push me away and I loved him deeply. I saw the warmth behind his eyes even when his gaze was cold towards me. Just thinking back on simple moments with him made tears well up in my eyes as I sat down in his large leather desk chair, my hands pulling his blazer closer as if I was trying to trick myself into thinking he was here and cuddling me. 

I was touch starved, to say the least. Just itching to have someone’s skin brush against me. He had been gone for a month now and it took its toll pretty quickly. It’s easy to brush it off as I was too dependant on the guy, and people have said that to me. I didn’t care. Dark was the one for me. Tears stung my eyes as I sat there, trying to think of something to do that would distract me. Eventually, I began to mess around on his computer. I was allowed to do so and he had gone out of his way to get some of my favourite games, though it was mostly so he could watch me play when he was on a break from his paperwork. Knowing just how much I liked his deep voice, he’d often add commentary or read out bits of lore or dialogue that popped up. Hours ticked by before I knew it, and my eyes were becoming heavier and heavier. Being alone made it difficult to sleep. I hate being alone… Come back, Dark. My thoughts cried out as I slipped into unconsciousness.

A deep, overlapping but content sigh filled the air, lazily dragging me from my unexpected slumber. My fingers curled against cotton slowly, cautiously. I could feel a tight grip on my waist, keeping me close and stopping me from falling. It’s what he always did, even if we were on the bed. A grin bloomed as I gazed up at him, my heart fluttering almost uncontrollably as he smiled back down at me. “Hello darling, did you miss me?” The edges of his lips pulled up into a smirk as he already knew the answer, he always did. Squeals left me as he pulled me closer, his lips fluttering across my face as if he was worshipping me, when in reality it would always be me worshipping him. I made sure to return the favour with as much fervour as I could, which made a warm chuckle leave his lips. In just a few moments, all the horrible feelings from the past month had become nothing more than a fading memory at the back of my mind. “I missed you, very much,” He admitted before swallowing me into a heated kiss. I loved the fact he could read my mind.


End file.
